His Brother a Demon
by soundofsnow
Summary: Due to using the wrong key, Rin, Yukio and the other cram school students end up in the world of Ciel Phantomhive. Where shinigamis lurk, demons serve as butlers, and the staff is full of lovable and goofy characters. Rin is acting totally different, and chaos seems to ensue. Just what is going on? And will they ever get back to True Cross?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Yo! So I decided to make a crossover with Blue Exorcist and Black Butler. I'm so sorry if the characters are severely OOC. So hope you enjoy this story. Please tell me how you like it and if you'd like me to continue. I'll probably continue even if you guys don't say anything.

* * *

><p>"Yukio...Why the Hell are we in England!?" Rin yelled as his brother along with Shiemi, Izumo, Shima, Bon and Konekomaru walked through their dorm room to end up in good old bloody England.<p>

"Yuki...I have to agree with Rin. Why exactly did we end up in England, instead of my house?" Shiemi asked. Then the unthinkable happened, their all knowing teacher/brother had just uttered the words.

"I don't know," he said with a confused look. The Exwires just watched him, mouths wide and catching flies.

"Oh my god..this is much worse than the time we couldn't tell the difference between a birthday cake and a Christmas cake. My brother doesn't know something!" Rin panicked. This yearned him a wack across the head from his brother. "Geez Yukio, no need to be so harsh." he grumbled rubbing his head.

"I don't get it I thought this was the right key..." he stated looking at it. But there just happened to be a chibi version of Mephisto's face on the end where he held it. A vein had popped on the side of Yukio's forehead. "Well I guess we should head back." The others had nodded in agreement but the portal leading back to the Okumura's dorm room was gone. Yukio tried to open it again but to no avail. "Well I guess we're stuck here." Yukio sighed. That's when they noticed their surroundings.

"Why the hell is everyone wearing those old fashioned clothes?"

"I don't know Shima, but I feel so out of place." Konekumaru said. Rin agreed as he hid his tail under his shirt. Then one of the pedestrians noticed them.

"Oh you must be foreigners!" he was wearing a black suit with a waistcoat, and long jacket, his shoes freshly shined. His unruly brown hair was tucked under a hat. "Well there's a shop over there selling clothes for a reasonable price. Great quality as well." he said, he then bid them farewell and hoped they had a good time in England. Heading to the store they were greeted by the smell of roses and the reality that they weren't at True Cross anymore.

"Yukio...how are we going to pay for this stuff, I doubt they'll take yen." Rin said panicking. "Oh my god, who's going to feed Kuro!?"

'Rin...I'm right here!' he heard his name being called by his familiar. He turned to his duffel bag to see the demon cat's head pop out.

"Kuro I'm so glad you're here! I doubt that Mephisto would feed you, good food that is.." Kuro just meowed in agreement.

"Ooh look at this dress Izumo! Isn't it pretty?" Shiemi said pointing to a dark purple dress that would suit her wonderfully.

"Wow that dress would look really nice on ya Izumo," Shima said causing her to blush.

"Shut up."

"Heheh..."

Suddenly a squeal was heard, entering the store was a young girl looking no older than 13. She then laid eyes on the awkward group, her green eyes widening with excitement.

"You must be foreigners," she exclaimed with an English accent like how most of if not all the residents there had. They just nodded awkwardly at her, being the only foreigners in the store. "Oh this is going to be fun! Oh my, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Elizabeth Midford, but you can call me Lizzy." she smiled.


	2. New Look

**A/N: **okay to answer any questions you just have to read (not this specific chapter) to find out. Anyways I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>So they introduced themselves to her. "Oh that's just wonderful, it's nice to see new faces here all the time. But your clothes look rather...out of fashion" she commented. They all awkwardly looked down at their clothes. Lizzy saw this and an idea popped into her head. "I know! I'll let pick out anything you want in the store, my treat." the others couldn't argue with that.<p>

Izumo decided to get the dress that Shiemi had pointed out. The dress fading into a paler shade of purple at the corset. Shiemi had chosen a pastel pink dress that reached just above her ankles. The sleeves of the dress stopping at her elbows and drooping down, giving her an elegant look. The monk trio had decided to wear light gray suits, the only differences being that their waistcoats were a different color. Shima's being a manly shade of pink, Bon's being a light gray and Konekomaru's a dark red. The twins on the other hand decided to switch things up a bit, Yukio wore a white button up under a dark green waistcoat, he wore a turquoise colored tie, black slacks and a black trench coat that had many pockets for his various tools and fire arms. Rin wore something similar to that. The only differences being that he wore black armbands to keep the sleeves of the white button up in place, a dark blue waistcoat that turned a lighter shade of blue in the right light. His tie was black and he wore a black tailcoat. He found a pair of white gloves that fit him perfectly. It gave Rin an air of maturity. All in all the twins both looked irresistible.

"Well I believe we look quite dashing don't you agree?" Rin said in a calm tone and was that an English accent they detected?

"Nii-San... Are you feeling okay?" Yukio asked, he's never seen this side of his brother before.

"I feel alright why do you ask?" he said looking at him.

"Nothing..."

"What the hell? Okumura why are you acting all British?" Bon asked.

"Why whatever do you mean, Suguro-san?" that did it for Bon and Yukio.

"Alright...who are you and what the hell did you do to Okumura/Nii-San!?" they exclaimed in unison.

He smiled, "I'm still me, you two shouldn't worry about it. Must be the demon powers, haha." He chuckled. Bon and Yukio still didn't look convinced though. They decided to keep an eye on him. Lizzy had come back to check on them.

"Oh you all look much better!" she exclaimed happily. "Before I forget to ask but, do you all have a place to stay?"

"No, we don't. We just came unexpectedly, we're sorry." Shiemi apologized.

"No need to apologize, why don't you come with me, I'm heading to the Phantomhive mansion right now." all they could do was agree, they were in a place they knew nothing about so why not? "I just need to carry my things back to the carriage with me. Feel free to get more things, I don't mind really," she smiled. So the others decided to buy a few other clothes. It was going to be a long trip anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

Gathering their things they headed out of the shop. Rin was lagging behind for some reason though. Turning around they saw him carry armloads of bags and trunks. Lizzy walking beside him.

"Wow, this was really kind of you to do Rin. Thank you."

"No not a problem Lady Elizabeth. I'm glad that I could be of service." The other boys just looked shocked, Rin was holding a conversation with a girl...and he was being smooth about it? Yukio was the most surprised out of anyone really, his nii-san was acting so out of character. He never knew that Rin could be able to act like this, well he was the son of Satan after all, and his demon powers had finally been awakened after 15 years. So it must be reasonable that it came with some quirks...right? Yukio just shook the thought out of his head. Rin was still his brother and this wasn't gonna change anything, he hoped.

After getting everything into the carriage they all piled in. The carriage itself was considerably big on the inside, as there was still some room to spare.

Yukio spoke up, "So this Phantomhive mansion, who might I ask, lives there?"

"Oh that's right I didn't tell you. My fiancé lives there. His name is Ciel Phantomhive. He's a young lord as I am a Lady. He's also the owner of

"Are you sure he'd be fine with us staying there?"

"Of course, you're all my friends now aren't you?" they nodded. "Then of course he would." After asking a few more questions they found out that she was 13 just like Ciel, liked to go on adventures, cute things and ultimately being able to spend time with Ciel.

An hour had gone by and several of the cram school students had gone to sleep. Shiemi had fallen asleep, her face resting on the glass. Bon and Shima were sleeping, their necks hanging in awkward positions which would hurt when they got up. Rin was rolling his head from one side to the other until resting on Yukio's shoulder, causing the younger to tense up. But he relaxed glancing softly at his brother.

"You must really love your brother?" Lizzy asked softly pulling Yukio out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, after our father died he's the only family that I have left. I mean when we were younger Rin and I were practically joined at the hip." he said taking a stroll down memory lane.

"Oh that's tragic, you know Ciel lost his parents too." she sniffed but her mood quickly changed. "Oh look we're here!" she exclaimed, her outburst causing the sleeping occupants to awaken.

"Ouch!" Bon and Shima exclaimed rubbing their necks. Rin slowly got up stretching his arms and legs in a cat like fashion. The carriage pulled up to a large mansion, it's garden green and growing. Several people awaited them at the entrance.

"Lady Elizabeth if I may?" Rin replied holding a hand out for her to take. Before she could argue he said, "Wouldn't want to keep the young master waiting would you?" with that said she happily let Rin escort her out of the carriage. This had caused a couple of heads to turn, both from the carriage and outside it. A tall man with dark black hair was just about to go and help the young lady out himself but looks like he was too late.

"Lizzy? Who is that?" The young boy asked confused. Soon all the other people that were in the carriage filed out one by one. "Lizzy...who are all these people?"

"Ciel these are my friends!" they introduced themselves.


	4. Rejection

**A/N: **just so you guys know I wrote some of this late at night. So...I'm sorry if the story is all over the place. Anyways enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Well it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. If you may follow me to the living room, tea will be served soon." Sebastian announced sending a quick glance at Rin. They all seated themselves in chairs surrounding a large round table, waiting for the tea. Kuro popped his head out of Rin's shirt.<p>

'Rin...I'm hungry...when can I eat?' Kuro asked.

"Soon, I hope, soon." he replied. He scratched Kuro behind the ears, resulting in a purr coming from the cat. It looked as if Rin was reverting back to his 'normal' self again. Ciel looked at the cat that Rin seemed to be talking to. Boy was Sebastian going to swoon, the young earl thought to himself.

"I've been meaning to ask...why are you here?" Ciel asked an eyebrow raised, literally cause the other was covered by an eyepatch that the students didn't want to mention.

"It was...an unexpected trip." Yukio answered. "We hadn't really planned to come here. Until we had the help from Lizzy over here." he mentioned motioning towards the happy young lady. A small vein had popped on Ciel's head, as he thought that he was the only one able to call Elizabeth that. But he restrained himself from lashing out.

"So I see," He was about to ask another question when Sebastian came into the room pushing a cart filled with desserts and tea. Bard, MeyRin and Finnie following behind.

He bowed, "I do hope this tea is to all your liking, it's a special blend of hibiscus and pomegranate. We also have an arrangement of fruit tarts as well as biscuits." he concluded. The food looked absolutely delicious, the tea's soft fragrance enveloped the room.

"Oh it smells wonderful," Shiemi gushed.

"Hmm I have to admit, it does smell nice," Izumo agreed.

"Well I'm starved!" Shima said, with Bon and Konekomaru agreeing whole heartedly. Sebastian served tea to Lizzy and the other girls and proceeded to poor tea for the others. He stopped though when he reached the final person, coincidentally being Rin. Sebastian's eyes trailed towards the cat that he was playing with. He then uncharacteristically snatched Kuro off of Rin's lap, and like Ciel thought, was swooning over him. The others noticed Rin's features twitch in irritation. Ciel looked on amused, 'Well this will be entertaining,' he smirked, taking a sip of tea.

"Such a beautiful creature, such soft fur," he gushed. "My what magnificent tails you have..." he droned on, practically sparkling.

'R-Rin...this man is making me feel uncomfortable..." Kuro thought to his master. Sebastian then proceeded to pull Kuro closer to his face, probably attempting to Eskimo kiss him. But before he could, Kuro drew his claws out and proceeded to butcher Sebastian's face in a comic like manner. This display ultimately made Ciel spit out the tea he was drinking and cry out in large fits of laughter. This display had caused Rin to snicker behind a gloved hand. Sebastian dropped Kuro in surprise, his face red with scratch marks. luckily he didn't pull Kuro any closer, if he did, he would've been a bloody mess, missing an eye or two. Said cat had then leaped back up to Rin, who welcomed him with open arms.

"Oh my goodness! Sebastian are you all right!?" MeyRin asked. Sebastian just got up from kneeling on the ground smiling despite the many scratches on his face.

"Of course I am. Tis but a scratch." he replied.

"Umm...Sebastian...your face is bleeding..." Finnie pointed out.

"Tis but a scratch." he assured them. "Now if you'll all excuse me." he then walked out of the room never dropping the smile on his face.

"Who's a good boy!? Who's a good boy?" Rin asked.

'Me!' Kuro exclaimed.

"Yes you are and for that you get to have sukiyaki!" he grinned. Kuro purred.


	5. The Wager

**A\N: **sorry if I haven't been updating my stories. School is stupid and so is homework... I hate it...just keep in mind that I won't be able to update fast. Again, I'm sorry for the short chapter...it was rushed.

* * *

><p>"Well that was amusing to say the least," Ciel commented. 'Who am I kidding the complete and utter rejection that the cat had given Sebastian was priceless. What I'd give to have a picture of his face like that! Hahaha,' he thought to himself. "But I do have a question to ask Rin," he said eyeing him. "What are you carrying on your back?" he was generally curious to know.<p>

"Oh this? Psh it's nothing really, just a sword."

"Oh so you must be good at fancing I presume?"

"Oh please, nonsense I've never fenced in my life." Rin said reverting back to...whatever it is he was acting like.

"Oh really? Then how about we have a match." Ciel smirked.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Yukio tried to reason.

"Well why not? I want to spar with him." Ciel whined.

"Oh come now Ciel, if Rin doesn't want to fence with you he doesn't have to." Lizzy replied. Sighing he agreed.

"Fine." he stated.

"So how long will we get to stay here anyway?" Bon asked.

"You'll be leaving when Lizzy leaves, which will be tomorrow."

"Oh Ciel that's not fair." Lizzy replied. "It's not my fault I have to leave tomorrow...Oh I shouldn't have drank that much tea," she then excused herself to use the loo. When she was gone The two started to speak again.

"...How about a little wager?" Ciel smirked.

"What's the wager?" Yukio asked.

"A cooking contest between Sebastian and Rin."

"Oh then you're definitely on." Yukio challenged.

"Yukio you sure about that?" Rin asked.

"Positive." he stated, glasses casting a glare.

"Well if you say so, I'll have no reason to object." Rin's lips quirked upwards, into a smile.

"If you win we'll leave tomorrow. But if I win we'll get to stay here for as long as we want." Yukio stated.

"It's a deal then." Ciel agreed. They shook hands waiting for the next day to come.

Yukio couldn't help but wonder why Rin was acting so...mature in a way. Was it the clothes? It maybe it was just the place they were in...either way Rin was acting strange and he'd find out why.


	6. Seeing Red

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for not updating. School sucks and I hate it. The homework is unfathomable. Again I'm really sorry, and I'm sorry if this is a short chapter. Please enjoy and review.

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, but I must leave now. I have received a message last night to return early." Lizzy sighed. "Oh well, are you all coming or did Ciel have a change of heart?"

"No, but we'll see, soon." Shiemi said.

"It was nice meeting you all!" she exclaimed and left leaving the group behind.

"So...should the cooking contest begin?" Ciel asked.

"Alright, where should we start?" Yukio asked.

"In the garden, it will be dinner and dessert." Ciel stated. "Around 6?" Yukio nodded. "I do hope that you're prepared to lose." But before anyone could reply there was an unwanted blur of red.

"Oh Sebas-chan...oh my, who do we have here?" He said looking at Rin and the others. "Hmmm, well hello~ you are quite cute, but I'm into real men. Like Mr. Tall Dark and Devilish." He grinned, showing shark like teeth. Being all touchy feely with Sebastian, who was smiling.

"Grell, I really do hope you're done violating my personal space." He said glaring at the man.

"Oh Sebastian, is that any way to treat a dainty little woman like me." He said feigning hurt as he batted his eyelashes at him. Still not letting the butler go.

"Sebastian if you're done playing with Grell we still have to show them to the garden." Ciel commented dryly.

"As you wish my lord." And he pried Grell of of him.

"Oh Sebastian, why must you be so harsh? Is that how you treat all women?" He whined.

"You're pretty weird. And really what is with that tacky chainsaw." Izumo criticized.

"I say, you there with the strange eyebrows. You have a lot of nerve to treat a beautiful woman such as myself in that way."

"Hey, call it as I see them."

"How rude..." A pair of gardening shears appeared out of nowhere. Impaling themselves into the trunk of a tree a few centimeters away from Grell's face. "William...what a nice surprise. I was just on my way to reap a few souls." He laughed awkwardly. The shears retracted and William stepped forth adjusting his glasses with the shears.

"I'm here to keep you on task. You wouldn't want to be stuck with these again...do you?" He replied, holding a pair of pathetic looking tiny red scissors.

"Oh heavens no. Well good bye Sebas-chan! Hope to see you soon." He blew a kiss at him and a small pink heart floated towards him. Which was crushed in the gloved hands of the butler. Grell then left with William after a disapproving whine left his mouth.


	7. Cook Off

**A/N: **Hello readers! Thank you for following and favoriting my work. I know I haven't been updating this story along with my other ones. School is a pain. But Here is another chapter of this story. R&R Hope you guys like it...

* * *

><p>"Now that that's settled, let's go to the garden." Sebastian advised. He lead them to the garden to chaos. Mey-rin had accidently dropped the cooking equipment needed for the competition. Finny had accidently uprooted half the rose bushes and Bard had just set off a landmine. Why there was a landmine there in the first place. No one really knows. A tick had started to form on Sebastian's head yet his smile never faltered. He politely excused himself and headed towards the three. Tanaka was just sipping tea doing perfectly well.<p>

"Hohohoho…."

"Are they going to be okay?" Shiemi asked.

"Oh don't worry about them. This happens quite regularly." Ciel said.

"Okay…" she said, still worried about the others. The next thing you know you see the three walking briskly in the other direction. Sebastian told them that there was nothing to worry about and proceeded to walk in the other direction away from the others. As he put it upon himself do all the work. In no more than 5 minutes everything was set up.

"Terribly sorry for the inconvenience. Now, shall the game begin?"

"Yes, I do agree. It seems that it's time to for the competition to begin." Ciel stated. "I am getting hungry." With that said a chorus of stomachs growling in hunger resounded throughout the whole garden. "And it seems that I'm not the only one. Sebastian, Rin...prepare yourselves because this will determine if you'll stay in the mansion for as long as you wish." Sebastian and Rin looked at each other with smirk. Both glaring at each other.

"May the best "man" win…." Rin said.

"Like wise, Mr. Okumura" Ciel along with the students of True Cross sat down in a grand mahogany table. Having a nice view of the two preparing themselves. But as Ciel passed Sebastian he whispered to him.

"I order you to win…" Sebastian bowed and replied with a simple nod. Ciel had a feeling this was going to be interesting.

They prepared the cooking competition as they both made their way to the makeshift outdoor kitchen. Taking off their jackets and putting on aprons, they washed their hands. Arming themselves with various ingredients and cooking utensils.

"Alright. And...BEGIN." Sebastian and Rin started to cook like there was no tomorrow. Rin had started cutting vegetables and prepared a huge pot filled with water, he then put the vegetables in. Boiling them to perfection. He also cooked rice and various other things. Sebastian was also preparing his dishes as well. Cooking with as much ferocity as Rin. Everything was going according to plan. Except for the intrusion of... You guessed it. The red haired shinigami with an eye for a certain dark haired demon butler.

"Ooooh SEBAS-CHAN!" he yelled screaming from above. Plummeting down closer and closer to the two that were cooking. His precious chainsaw raised in a haphazard way. Without a simple thought Rin jumped into the air and kicked Grell's arse a good ways away from them. Across the forest was a good guess. While still whisking a bowl filled with eggs?

"Nice interception," Sebastian commented. Rin smirked.

"Not a problem." After a few more moments of preparing they finally cooked the meal that they worked so hard over. And within those moments, Grell came trudging out of the forest. His red mane covered in leaves, sticks and branches.

"IS THAT ANYWAY TO TREAT A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN!?"

"Where? I don't see one." Rin replied dryly. Sebastian tried to stifle a look of amusement.

"Why you little!" A pair of gardening shears stopped a centimeter away from his nose. "Oh my...William, so good to see you...again." William looked pissed off.

"I turn around for one second, and I see you goof off? We have a quota to meet."

"Yes, of course. I was just heading to the location and just happened to cross the Phantomhive mansion…" Grell's alibi wasn't working.

"Oh please I've worked with you for so long I know when you lie." William stated, adjusting his glasses with his gardening shears of death. "In addition...It's actually that way." he stated pointing in the exact opposite direction of the mansion. "We should go...Now." He kindly advised. Or as kindly as he could muster.

"But Will.."

"Don't make me cut your hair…" he snapped his shears in a menacing way.

"Not my beautiful hair. What man could ever love a woman with unruly hair!?" Grell panicked. William let out an exasperated sigh.

While they were arguing like an old married couple Rin and Sebastian had finished with their dishes.


	8. The Results & Revelations

**A/N: **I have to say forgive me for not writing a lot. It's summer now so hopefully I'll have more time to write. I'm sorry for this short and poorly written chapter...I'm sorry if it doesn't meet your standards...anyways I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think...Again...SORRY

* * *

><p>"Alright Sebastian you go first." Ciel commanded.<p>

"Yes my lord." Sebastian smiled. "This evening I have prepared a nice bowl of beef stroganoff made with the finest noodles that Italy has to offer. And for dessert a fresh slice of blueberry and mulberry cake. With Jasmine tea to cleanse your pallets." The other dug in and they had to admit the food was good.

"I have to admit that was excellent." Yukio stated. "But I don't think you have anything on my brother." He smirked.

"Yeah!" Shiemi agreed.

"I have to agree with her on that." Izumo stated.

"Yup." Konekomaru agreed.

"It's true, he'd make someone very happy." Shima said.

"Hmm." Bon grunted in agreement.

Rin smirked and it was his turn to present the meal.

"Here I've prepared my special. Super Yellow Okumura Rin Special!." Everyone's mouth was watering, except for Ciel. WHo had no idea why they were quite literally fawning over such a simple looking dish. "And for dessert, strawberry shortcake with a glass of iced blackberry tea." The cram students and Yukio immediately dug in. Sighs of content were heard throughout the table. Ciel poked at the yellow top and yellow yolk seemed to ooze out. He'd noticed that the others had cut the yellow top and so Ciel did the same. He didn't really know what to expect. Taking a bite, he was blown away.

"It's...so runny." He said in a wistful way. How so much flavor could be packed into a single dish he had no idea. It was truly outstanding. The cake was just amazing.

"Now who won?" Yukio asked eyeing the young earl.

"I can't believe I'm saying this...but your brother's cooking is...absolutely...words can't describe how good your brother's cooking is. You've won." Ciel stated. "You can stay as long as you want."

"I'm glad." Yukio replied. The others cheered.

"Never in my days have I witnessed Sebastian...lose."

"Well he didn't have a chance." Rin grinned.

"Very right you are." Sebastian shared a knowing smile with Rin.

"Should there be something I should know?" Ciel asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well it should be known that a demon should know a fellow demon. Especially one known as the spawn of Satan." Sebastian explained.

"Wait, he's the son of Satan!?" Ciel exclaimed. "And I didn't know about this until now?"

"Well you never asked." Rin replied.

"Wait..Sebastian is a demon too?" Shiemi voiced out, confused. "I just thought he was a really good butler."

"Well I am one Hell of a butler."

"Yeah, basically I'm a demon and he's a demon. We do demonly things. Albeit I'm the son of Satan and so is Yukio. You know the whole twins thing. But I got the demon powers." He unstrapped his sword and unsheathed kurikara. Blue flames ablazing.

"Oh yes. Definitely a son of Satan." Sebastian stated. Holding a hand up to lessen the brightness of the flames.

"Wow…" Ciel said, mouth hanging slightly open. He's seen a lot of strange things and this fit into that category. The flames died down as he sheathed his sword.

"I hope we won't be a bother to you while we stay here." Yukio said.

"Oh, it's not that bad. I've come in counter with very unique people. You lot are quite normal compared to them. A lot better than the Viscount of Druitt…." Ciel shuddered at the thought of the flamboyant man. "I do think it's time for us to turn in for the night. Make yourselves at home." As they headed back inside Ciel gave Sebastian an unamused look.

"Why didn't you tell me he was a demon?"

"Like Rin said you never asked." Sebastian smirked. Ciel huffed and they all got ready for bed.


	9. Why Him?

**A/N: ** I'm so sorry for not updating lately. School is a pain in the arse and my procrastination isn't helping in the slightest. I hope this chapter is okay...again I'm sorry...R&R

* * *

><p>"Young master you have a letter from the Queen." Sebastian stated handing him the wax sealed letter.<p>

Ciel read it and sighed.

"It appears that we must house...the Viscount of Druitt." Ciel's eye was twitching at an obscenely fast rate. A vein had popped on the side of his head. "Out of all the things for me to do."

"Now, now my lord. But we shouldn't dwell on the negative. How about we go and have a nice lunch with our guests so we may…" He was cut off by the harsh sound of the front doors opening.

"Ciel Phantomhive it's been so long!" A vein popped on Ciel's head as the flamboyant Count made his way over. "You know now that I think about it you look a lot like my dear Robin. Oh what an innocent doll she was." He stated his back turned to Ciel as he reminisced about the young beauty in the pink dress that night. Unbeknownst to the poor blonde man Ciel was about to stab him in the back with his letter opener. He would've too if it wasn't for the fact that Sebastian was holding the young master back. After being calmed Ciel shakily asked the Count why he was here as the letter didn't specify the details.

"Oh how silly of me to forget. You see my home is under construction, the west wing had collapsed while I was sleeping. Luckily my room was in the east wing or else I don't think I'd be here right now." Ciel inwardly cursed, oh how he wished the Count was covered under a pile of rubbish. Alas, fate decided otherwise.

"Well I'm so glad we have the honor of housing you until the repairs are complete. If you don't mind me asking….when exactly will you be leaving?"

"Hard to say, I haven't hired anyone to repair it yet." He sighed, "You know it's hard to find good help these days."

"Oh, I know someone who can repair your home by tomorrow."

"Why Ciel that would be fantastic but you know that's not possible, it'd be demon's work." Aleister joked.

"You don't say. Did I say tomorrow I ment a fortnight." Ciel practically gagged as the words left his mouth.

"Thank you so much Ciel." He smiled, Ciel had to block some of the light that was radiating off of the man.

"We have guests, since you'll be staying for quite some time I believe it's best to get acquainted with everyone." Sebastian suggested.

"You have company? Well why didn't you say so!" He dragged Ciel away from his chair and promptly went to the dining room where the others were dining on lunch made by none other than Rin.

"My what a colorful group we have here!" Aleister grinned. The others weren't paying much attention to him as they were too engrossed in their food. "Hello!" He called and the cram school students looked at him oddly. "I'm Aleister Chamber but I'm also called the Viscount of Druitt." He smiled and they could practically see the sparkles coming off of him. After introducing themselves they went back to their meal, too focused on their food to actually listen to what Aleister had to say.

"You lot must be from Japan. I can tell I've gone there once myself and I must say it was a sight. The food was amazing as well as the women such beautiful women. I remember this one woman with such porcelain skin and beautiful raven locks that I...blah blah blah blah." He happily chattered. The True Cross Academy students trying to be polite as they nodded to every other sentence. Not really interested in the blonde man's story.

"It seems you've already become acquainted with our guests." Sebastian stated giving the Count a smile.

"Oh yes, but it seems like they don't talk much. But that won't be a problem since I'm already doing most of the talking." The man smiled. Ciel cringed as he felt like he was going to be sick. "I mean who wouldn't want to listen to such a melodious voice such as mine?" He boasted.

"Right well I still have some work to do so I'll be taking my leave then."

"But Ciel I was going to tell you that I invited many people over to your lovely home for a party."

"You what!?" Ciel yelled, but then quickly regained his composure. "Really? What a wonderful idea. When will said party be taking place?"

"Why every night of course!" The man clapped as if it were the most well thought out most outrageously wonderfully amazing plan ever made in humankind. Oh, yes if Ciel wasn't annoyed with the Count now, he was sure as hell furious. A very prominent vein popped on the young earl's forehead as he closed his one "good" eye. His mouth straining to give a proper smile.

"We'll gladly have a party every night." Ciel agreed reluctantly.

"Splendid." He clapped and flew out of the room.

"Is it just me or does he kind of remind you of Mephisto?" Rin asked his brother.

"Sort of but really it's kind of hard to tell. I thought that was a woman at first." Yukio replied truthfully. "Actually he reminds me of Arthur…." The two were then reminded of the blond haired blue eyed 'Angel' and sighed.

"At least he's harmless...last time we saw Arthur he wanted nothing but to skewer me." Rin commented dryly.

"To be honest...who the hell was that guy? You know what I don't really care." Bon stated finishing his meal along with the rest of the students who nodded at his statement. Ciel was liking his new companions more and more.

"I don't think he was that important." Izumo agreed.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Ciel smiled for real this time. He then turned to Sebastian. "I want you Mey-Rin, Finny, and Bard to get everything ready for two weeks worth of partying." Said man just smiled and bowed politely.

"As you wish my lord."


End file.
